Cross my heart, hope to die
by ReddlynAngel
Summary: God had gotten tired of all the bullsh-t, but not Michael, His Right Hand. And as told, the diner called Paradise Falls is "lucky" enough to be harboring the chance mankind needs to survive, and the chance of a million lifetimes for Michael. Cross Farina, the Grimm Reaper's reincarnation, the Angel of Death.
1. Meeting my Apocolypse Buddies!

_Nothing,_ I growled in my head, _there is nothing everywhere!_

In my old red Ford Ranger I had got off the freeway, just like my GPS asked, but it began recalculating when the landscape changed to total desert: Two _hours_ ago. I was running low on gas, and I think oil. I squinted when I saw a dot appear on the horizon and prayed it was a working gas station.

"'Paradise Falls?'" I read. Paradise has fallen in quota around here. I noticed a car in the connected garage, and I quickly pulled up before I passed the lonely diner. _Maybe Paradise has oil?_

A boy excited the garage to meet me, and I noticed he was kinda cute. But not at all my type. "Can I help you ma'am?" there was a prominent country twang, matching his brown hair and eyes with grease stained clothes combo. "Name's Jeep."

"Cross Farina," I smiled, though I knew it didn't reach my eyes. He blinked, but grinned again, attention switched, "I haven't seen a Ford Ranger in such good shape in a long while. And I like the tattoos." I looked back at my only friend. Tribal tattoos in black started at the headlights to thorn its way across the scarlet red sides to meet in the back to make a cross. My truck maybe old, but the paint and chrome were new. "I'm flattered." And I was, as my parents never appreciated my style. The sudden roar of tires caught my attention.

I turned slightly to see and hear a giant black Escalade pull in, kicking up dirt and rocks of its own. I could even hear the bass vibrating the car in a way that I immediately recognized as the really good rap. Then out stepped a tall African prince, dressed in tan and faded Army green clothes. He took a peek at me and Jeep, but walked towards the wall where I could see part of a telephone booth peeking out. What was strange then was that the prince started talking to the wall, but when Jeep next to me stiffened and whispered "Charlie," I figured that there was someone else hidden. The boy next to me began a semi-steady gait straight there, and I knew "Charlie" was someone special.

Since I've been abandoned, I simply walked to and through the door, a bell announcing my arrival. Two heads in the nearest booth looked up at me; one a woman who apparently was sucking on a lemon by the way her mouth was puckered. Another a calm man, but I could read that it wasn't my appearance that bothered him now. I noticed a girl, swaying from foot to foot and peering at a cool looking jukebox on the other side of the diner, her clothes black and short. Guessing the "disapproving" daughter of Ms. "I want a perfect life" with the lips.

No doubt I was a "bad influence" waiting to happen.

Shall I explain?

My hair is too black but it _is_ natural, I have it pinned up into a messy bun, raven strands hanging. I also have different colored eyes: one red, one green. My skin is pale, no matter how much sun I get. Right now I wore a white dress, short with strings zigzagging everywhere. But for her info, it was for _Vegas._

A sudden **"bang!"** caught my attention, and so I looked at a man who was standing on a chair, abusing an old television set. Sympathetically, I noted how a frustrating screen of static was all that was present.

"Lord as my witness, one day Bob, that thing is going to hit you back." I giggled a little loudly, and the old black man behind the counter at the stove looked up, smiled, and used his hook to motion to a stool at the bar. Old dog-tags around his neck made me guess he was a veteran, and probably where he lost the hand.

Bob, as he was called, simply growled out, "What're you talking about Percy? We got a special relationship here."

"They got names for that kind of relationship," was the retort.

Not being able to help myself I added, "lawyers and courts, too." Percy laughed while Bob turned to huff at me halfheartedly. Climbing down the chair, he went to put it back, having given up trying to save the ole thing.

"Can I try?" I asked, sweet as possible. The man tuned enough that I immediately recognized him from the face alone to be Jeep's father, "sure, why not? Thing's gonna be replaced if Jeep or Percy have their way." I grabbed the edge of the back of the chair and stepped up.

"Hi," I faked seriousness, looking at the old T.V., "I'm the marriage counselor." That got Percy laughing and a chuckle from the man married to Mrs. Lips. Bob did let out a chuckle, but covered it with a cough. A moment later, an iconic black-and-white version of an old classic Christmas movie cleared up. Percy laughed again while Bob just sputtered something about "maybe the ole hag and I should've seen her."

An ex-wife perhaps?

"Audrey, honey? Your mother was wondering if you got dressed this morning with the specific intention of showing your a—off to the entire world," Mr Lips said. The Jukebox girl, Audrey, turned slightly towards her father, smirking:

"Yea, that's cause I woke up wanting to get double-teamed by a couple of meth-head truckers in some bathroom of a desert sh-thole… it's a good thing we got stuck here," I watched the man turn back to a now openly disgusted woman saying, "I feel satisfied with that answer. I really do." And when the woman talked about it saying it was a punishment on her, I busted out in hysterics. Mrs. Lips puckered at me, but the comedy duo grinned at the avid audience.

"So Miss…" "Cross Farina, Percy. Call me Cross." The old man smiled," what can I get for you, Cross?" I opened my mouth when the bell rang, and I peeked at the door, out of curiosity.

Jeep, then a very pregnant woman, perhaps "Charlie," and the African prince walk in. Bob took his son into the back-room while Charlie went to the cash register to sell the prince a pack of cigarettes. I watched the pregnant woman, she smelled of cig-smoke herself, and the prince took out his cell and held it up to no doubt check for bars. I noticed Audrey was looking in interest at the prince as well.

"Waffles please, Percy" I answered, and immediately the prince and Charlie looked at me. I awkwardly waved, and the prince cocked an eyebrow. "I'm Cross, you are?" I held out my hand, and he took it in a firm grip, "Kyle…" "Nice ta meet ya." We let go and he sat down next to me, ordering a set of pancakes for himself after Charlie left for the back-room.

"So you got stuck as well?" Audrey asked, slipping over to sit on the other side of me, and I saw in her eyes she gave up on Kyle already. Maybe she thought it'd be too much work? "Low on gas and no doubt oil," I answered, "I'm also kinda lost." I blushed in embarrassment when Kyle chuckled, "Me too, Miss Cross."

"Just Cross, or I'll kick you." I growled, "don't make me sound so old!" Kyle and Audrey seemed shocked for a moment, before they each laughed.

"So I'm Audrey," the punky girl had slightly pink cheeks, "Cross and Kyle, though, right? Where were you guys headed?" "Vegas," I answered. "A place at –," was the beginning of Kyle's answer but a steady alarm rang out suddenly. I immediately looked at the T.V. to see a warning: "THIS IS NOT A TEST" in capitals. Kyle looked unnerved, but when Bob came out, he asked to use a phone and handed over a twenty. Bob motioned to inside the back-room, where Jeep and Charlie walked out a second later. Kyle went through the door and Jeep walked over to Audrey's dad, leaned over, and quietly discussed something. The elder man looked mad after Jeep immediately walked out of the diner, but repeated the discussion to Mrs. Lips, who fumed.

"No doubt something about Mom's 'baby,'" Audrey huffed. I giggled, and she grinned and turned back to me. We began debating the reason for the warning on the screen. _I've got a bad feeling about this._

"-only they didn't care…" Audrey and I had started talking about her many boyfriends, and eventually how her parents never seemed to notice her anymore. I nodded in agreement. The people in the many orphanages that I lived in were the same way.

She reminded me of a little kitten, too unsure to waddle from her bed. Then I giggled at the cuteness.

"I like you Audrey," I told her in my typical forward fashion, "your gonna be my friend." She blushed at the suddenness of it.

The bell announced the arrival of another customer.

And it was an old lady. She giggled to herself when Charlie came into view and said, "take any seat that isn't taken." She sat down at the empty table diagonal to Mrs. Lips and he poor but funny husband. "Hello, I'm Gladys, Gladys Foster." Mrs. Lips looked up, "Why hello Gladys, I'm Sandra, and this my husband Howard."

"What a nice looking young couple," Gladys complimented, Sandra blushing. Howard smiled, Audrey next to me rolled her eyes, and I giggled. Percy chuckled on the other side off the counter. I never used to hang out with those type of people.

But the small feeling of giddiness disappeared when Kyle came from the back room, and walked over to Bob saying: "the phone cut off in the middle of my conversation, I want my money back." Bob looked confused, "It's never done that before, d-amn thing."

I spoke up, "maybe it's that the lines are down," I pointed at the T.V. which was still blaring that unnerving alarm.

"Maybe, hey Percy, see if that old radio of yours-""You don't have to worry about that, dearie, "a sickly sweet voice cut in, almost echoing about the diner, "it'll be all over soon." No one said anything. But I stood up. I looked dead in Gladys's eyes.

"What do you mean?" It sounded like a demand, but I knew I looked too scared for that to have any weight. Gladys shook her head, "it'll burn soon enough." Charlie walked over to Sandra with a glass of lemonade, who thanked her.

"What will?" Kyle asked that time. He stood next to me and Audrey.

"The b-stard baby." Charlie turned too fast to seem pregnant, and she had a mad look in her eye, _its not Jeep's?_ "Go to hell, old lady," Charlie growled. Gladys giggled:

"You first." And she smiled, with pointed teeth, eyes completely black. Sandra gasped and Howard got up, eyes wide.

And Gladys pounced. I took my plate and threw it at her, too terrified to even feel it anymore. It hit her in the face, making her pause. It was followed by a neck-breaking throw from Percy and his frying pan. She hit the ground, and I called to Charlie, "get away from her!" Now I felt angry at the Gladys-whatever-it-was. Kyle shouted a couple cuss-words. Sandra screamed. Audrey ran to her father.

Something in me shattered. And the fear I felt suddenly turned into…

Excitement. Wild and earth-shattering.

The pregnant waitress ran into my arms as Percy and Bob and Kyle stood guard in front of us. Howard was shielding Audrey now, Sandra hyperventilating next to the father and daughter. Gladys floated to being upright, like a Dracula-fall in reverse, her cheek muscles showing from the cut that the frying pan caused.

Bob cursed and yelled, "Get away from here, d-mn old hag!" Gladys shrieked in raw anger, in an inhuman octave, echoing about the walls. Sandra sobbed again, Audrey whimpered and Percy started praying under his breath. Kyle cussed again, and pulled out a gun, but kept it behind his back. A crazy idea popped into my head, _but it might work._

I leaned to Kyle's ear, "when I nod, blast her," I whispered. Kyle looked at me, and he seemed deathly calm when he nodded. Gladys screamed again, but we could hear her say, "**IT WILL BURN**!"

Jeep rushed in through the door, yelling: "what's going-" but Gladys grabbed his arm, throwing him into the counter a foot away. He groaned in pain as his father and Charlie shouted, "Jeep!" I threw the napkin holder when the Gladys-thing tried approaching Jeep. I ran out from behind Percy, Charlie worriedly calling my name.

I skimmed past the thing, and it turned to grab me but I ducked its arm, stopping and turning when I was five feet behind it. I kicked her as I passed, her roaring her pain as she stumbled.

"Come and get me," I taunted, and I noted that everyone stared. I grinned, the excitement growing and bordering on madness, "come here you ugly thing." Audrey whimpered and stared at me from under Howard's arm from across the diner.

Gladys let her jaw drop to an inhuman length, and she let her arms stretch in front of her as she glided across the floor, her feet never lifting a inch. I waited:

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two,_ I nod to Kyle.

_One,_ I duck. **BAM, BAM, BAM!**

Charlie screams.

* * *

"She's burning up," I noted, I let my hands get close; the three red splotches on the thing's pink sweater were an inch away. "How can she be?" Bob asked, "She's been dead for an hour." I shake my head,_ I don't know._

"Let's just get the b-tch out of here, I'm not going to take a chance," Kyle says. I nod, and a Jeep that hilariously has an ice pack tied to his head with a black thread, from Audrey, walks toward us, "I'll help."

Charlie comes up, concern evident, "you're hurt, Jeep." He nods, but says," I didn't do anything, Cross and Kyle did. All I did was get thrown."

"You got back up," I said, both of them looking at me. "Not all 'men' get up… Makes you a brave man."

Jeep smiled, "thanks Cross." Charlie, blushing, started nursing the nasty bump on his head.

Howard was calming his wife down, Audrey doing the same for Kyle. I went to each of them and made sure they weren't too badly traumatized. They seemed to appreciate that.

Kyle talked to me, Audrey leaning on my shoulder, staring at nothing. I took a deep breath, dread filling my stomach.


	2. Michael, the Archangel

"Old b-tch is heavy." "Lift her up Jeep." "Nhhh." I walked behind them with Kyle's gun in hand, the other one occupied by Bob's shotgun. "C'mon boys! **Heave**! **Ho**!" I teased. Kyle groaned in response. Jeep and Bob just shook their heads.

Sandra and her daughter were in the same booth, sitting opposite of Howard, talking in low voices when we left. Percy said he was going to fix me a treat, since he never got to make me some of those waffles. I thanked him, and Sandra suddenly appeared, napkin in hand, and grabbed my chin.

"You've got some blood here," she explained calmly, distant. She swiped at a moistness I didn't notice, and smiled at me, "thank you for being brave. You saved my daughter." She pulled Audrey and Howard into their booth, Bob then asking me to carry his gun as they moved the body.

"Let's set it down," Bob said, and they dropped the thing's body behind the tires. "Hey," Kyle called, getting our attention, "someone's coming." I ran and tripped into Kyle's side in excitement, and he caught me, chuckling, but his eyes trained on the shadow heading towards us. Bob and Jeep walked to the other side of Kyle to check it out. "L.A.P.D.?"

We looked at Kyle, "Vegas." Then me, "a little 'no place' in California." So we waited, and then Charlie stepped out, "What're you all staring at?" I tapped Jeep's shoulder, and he took off the ice pack. I gave Bob and Kyle their respective weapons back and turned to say, "Car's coming. Get back inside, because it might be Gladys's sister." Charlie nodded, and then rushed back inside just in time for the car to be within shooting range. The boys looked at me. I thought for a second:

"Kyle, hide yours behind your back, Bob, look like you can use that thing and point it." Bob smirked and simply said, "Yes, ma'am." The car stopped, small dust-storms curling at the police car's tires, and I stepped to hide behind Jeep, "be ready." They discreetly nodded in union. The car's door opened.

And my heart stopped.

He was tall, tall as Kyle. Short brown hair covered his scalp. Muscled underneath the tan trench coat no doubt, as the wind blew I noted the t-shirt and the battle vest with brown slacks. The skin of his neck left the beginnings of a strange tattoo bare. His eyes were blue. And intense, _I can't breathe!_

Bob spoke up, "Let me see them teeth, boy." The handsome man stood quietly, and I checked off that his eyes were not black. "Teeth d-amnit, let me see them!"

The man bared his teeth, _no points._ I tapped Jeep's back and nodded. Jeep patted his dad's shoulder and Bob lowered the shotgun. Kyle was rigid till I stood in front. The man's eyes bore into my mismatched ones.

I noted the surprise that flickered in the stranger's eyes.

"Sorry about that," I started, "Gladys went crazy so we had to put her down." I smiled," but if you pose the same threat for any of these good people… neither they nor I will hesitate." Kyle punctuated the statement by stepping closer to me, and visibly putting his gun into his jean's pocket. Bob tapped the shotgun to the side of his leg loudly, looking straight at the newcomer, and asked, "what's your name?"

"Michael." The accent almost made me collapse at the knees; my heart was going seventy miles per hour. He continued to stare into my eyes, then suddenly tilting his head, measuring me, and his eyes had an emotion in them I couldn't describe. Bob started talking then: "Well Michael, how are things at the department in L.A.? We've got no d-mn clue about what the hell is-"

"He isn't an officer," I mentioned. "I think he's another victim, like us."

Michael looked away from me, into the expanse of the desert.

"They're here," he said suddenly.

"Who's here?" Kyle asked, his eyes narrowing.

"More like her." was the answer.

"How do we know to trust you?" I challenged. His answer was to leave the spot and appear at the back of the car. He flipped the trunk open, and threw me something. I caught it, and nodded to the boys, _he's trustworthy._

Simply put, the guy gave me a gun. What idiot would place _himself_ on the executioner's block?

"Let's load up," I called. Bob and Jeep reluctantly went to help Michael unload, Jeep now carrying a rocket launcher. Kyle was even more wary, so I said," If you're really so worried, keep a second eye trained on him, might keep new boy from getting into any trouble."

Kyle nodded, and helped with the large ammo box that was slowly appearing from the trunk. Michael looked at me again. I narrowed my eyes for effect, but there wasn't any suspicion in my peepers, just a challenge: _Bring it, Handsome._

But then the feeling I couldn't name was roaring in my chest again, so I turned and left. I'm not going to let this man see it, because it might be a weakness.

I entered the door first, the ever present bell announcing my arrival. Howard stood, "so who was it?"

"Not a Gladys, that's for sure. Care to help the boys out?" Howard nodded and left. Charlie was the next to ask a question," so what do we do with him, other than stare?" The last part was a tease, and I glowered. They must've seen the multiple stare-downs.

"Keep you far away from him till he explains who he really is, that's what," I answered, and escorted her to a booth, "you rest. Too much trauma is bad for a baby." She looked guilty and complied. "There's a good girl. Do ya want water?" She blushed and nodded.

"Cross!" Percy called. I approached the counter, and joked, "Water for the pregnant lady, anything strong enough to knock me out till this mini-hell is over and done with, thank you." Percy chuckled and pulled out a glass and a pitcher then revealed a dripping chocolate mess accented with a cherry and a glass of milk. "Here," he said. I totally forgot about Percy's reward for me! I wanted to cry in glee, but stuck with squealing.

Audrey and Sandra and Charlie all looked at me, and then laughed when they saw the poor suffocated pancakes I had on a tray. Sandra and Audrey picked themselves up and slid into the booth me and Charlie occupied. Sandra started a conversation on Audrey's baby moments, to which said girl grew red and Charlie and I laughed.

We needed the comfort.

_Ting!_ I looked over to see Jeep carrying the launcher and having guns' slings tied every which way, looking like Rambo… except country-fried. Bob came in after him with more guns, and a rolling suitcase, and by the way the man was struggling, I knew it was heavy ammo. Howard came in, holding several shot guns, wheeling another suitcase. Kyle and Michael double-teaming a large black military-looking trunk came in last, and I stood and opened the kitchen door, letting the Guns and Ammo parade march to the back-room. Michael peeked at me again when he passed, and I nodded to everyone else before following.

"Thanks for the hard work boys," I said, each of them panting but nodding. Except Michael.

Another stare-down began as his eyes sought mine, but I broke it and addressed the men: "Howard, get each of your girls and yourself a handgun, Kyle, show 'em how to use it. Jeep, take the two Thompsons and arm Charlie with one in case of emergency. Bob grab a gun that might work for Percy. Make sure they can each use it." The men scrambled for the picks and left to the main part, Jeep was only reluctantly leaving, looking at me worriedly, Michael venomously, so I nodded and said "I'm just going to talk to him."

Jeep nodded and when he opened the door, I saw a Charlie waiting, a light blush and worried eyes as she looked at Jeep, who relayed what I had said. The door closed as her even more worried eyes sought and found me.

I waited till I heard the diner's bell ring with Kyle and his new "how-to-shoot-a-gun-and-not-your-foot" class. I turned to the handsome police-car stealer.

"What are you?" I asked. Michael sighed, as if tired, or held back, "on your side."

"That's all you'll say for now, huh?" Michael nodded, and his jaw clenched, like he was _actually holding something back._ Then he stepped closer, about a foot away, and leaned in to me. "You are special, I can feel it." _Is that what you were measuring? I thought it was my boobs!_

He continued with: "Don't do _anything_ brave, I don't know if..." He trailed off, not quite knowing how to put his thoughts into words. _Don't say that to a girl you just met, you handsome thief, you don't have my heart… _But I _knew_ there was more to him than just a pretty delinquent, I was stilled miffed:

"I will do anything these people need to be _safe_," I growled, "who're you to tell me what to do?! I just _met_ you!"

"You just met _them_. I'm not going to let you or Charlie get hurt." _Did he even hear me?! And **what** about Charlie?_

"Why only me and…" But he leaned in again, and I got drunk of the sweet and tired breath he was sighing out. And I could see his face. His handsome face, in detail, and my hand brushed his cheek, he surprisingly leaning into my touch, "Why are you worried for me? I just met you…" I demanded, but ended up coming out as a breathily whisper. We became closer again, when he bent more, like he craved my touch. My hand tingled on his rough and calloused skin. _I crave to touch **him**… This handsome stranger._

_Too close,_ the warning popped up. But the feeling chose to appear again with the desire to touch him multiplying and sending my heart racing all over again. My world limited itself to just this man in front of me, and my breathing stilled like his suddenly did. His eyes bore into mine, and I saw wings in there, gray and graceful, flapping at the corners of a blue sky. My flesh heated and excitement tore through me. I blushed heavily and my mouth slightly parted.

I leaned in closer, and he did as well. His hands enclosing about my arms, and his eyes became clouded.

_A last minute restraint. The stranger knows his own limits._

I leaned in this time, throwing caution in the wind as I was feeling myself crave _his_ lip's touch now. I was successful as mine brushed along his sweetly, innocently, but as he made the first move to deepen it, as he laid his full mouth on mine, my heart stopped. And started, _faster and faster._ I broke his hold and pulled him by the shoulders down deeper on my lips, and he reacted, like I somehow knew he would, like we somehow did this long ago, and we were doing this like an ancient dance we've done. _Over and over and over again._

_And he is only a handsome stranger, who stole a police car... and gave us a rocket launcher…_

I pulled back, and we both had a hazy smile. I began to touch his face again, no restraint in studying this new man, the new addition to my already weird experience, and I began tracing the planes of his cheeks, and his forehead. He closed his eyes, as if he was also throwing his caution away, and relishing in my foreign touch. He began running a hand up and down my arm, exciting goose bumps to rise in anticipation and fall under his heat. I began touching his neck, tracing tattoos, and then let my hand limply drag to his chest, the taut muscles underneath convulsing under my fingers. I pulled this handsome thief into another long, fire-filled kiss, my mind blanking, my senses somehow roaring in contradiction.

I then heard footsteps around the booths, Audrey's voice calling, "is this where you left it, Mom?" And Sandra replying, when reality hit me. _It_ started hitting me again: I saw that man with the blonde hair.

The smile he wore. My tears.

His hands. My body.

I've been through enough relationships, maybe not starting like this, but still ending in unneeded heartbreak. _Does the handsome thief want to steal a shattered heart? He doesn't even know it's been used…_

I pulled away, opening my eyes, his clear blue skies open and clearly looking for answers in mine, answers I didn't have, and wouldn't. "We just met… and you already have me at second base, so I'll tell you a secret: I'm dirty, handsome thief. And not of my own conscious. Do you want to play with a _broken_ gun?" But before he could answer, I walked out. I knew the answer, as I've heard it a thousand times before, from my many _shortened_ endeavors with the opposite sex: **No.**

* * *

I found out Kyle was a good teacher, despite the fact that Gladys was his first shot off the firing range. _Sandra_ even knew how to shoot Bob's shotgun now. The garbage can that stood a bit away as the target already had holes littering in it. Audrey was the fastest learner, Jeep in second. But Kyle wanted to try me behind the trigger.

"You remind me of one of my boys back home: clever and quick. You're even more than enough to kill a man without a gun. But a Gladys, however, obviously is brawny enough to overpower that devious brain of yours. So we have to level the playing field," Kyle stated. I blushed at the compliments, and Kyle handed me a large handgun, adjusting me with tickling hands at my armpits. I giggled happily, everyone else eager to join in.

Foster care and Orphanages taught me that I was the type of person desperate people, or just people, depended on. I have played these roles a thousand times over, for a thousand different groups of misfits. These nice people were the same.

The gun in my hand was silver, sleek, and looked every bit as beautiful as a crown to me. I felt a spark when I touched it, and as I held it, I felt connected to it. As if it was another part of my hand.

They started trying to elicit laughs from me… they were doing well, as I laughed again.

Bob would chuckle. Percy outright laughed along, Howard and Sandra in a one armed embrace, watching us, Audrey and me playfully fighting.

But my happiness was short lived as I felt them on me then:

Blue eyes, burning my heart with his dangerous yet invisible touch. I could almost feel the wings in his eyes, brushing along my skin, stopping my heart in excitement.

But I pretended to continue to laugh along, even if my mood was officially dampened. I'm a good actress, have been. Only Charlie saw this and then looked in the shadows the diner cast, no doubt saw the feral feelings transported on to my skin in his eyes, as I noted how understanding flared in her own.

"Time for lunch!" Percy announced suddenly. Jeep and Howard yelled out, "FINALLY!" in union and we all laughed.

All of us followed the hooked man, entering the dinner like we were a group of friends. Like we didn't just kill a demon-hag this morning, all of us screaming, terrified, and a dangerous, handsome, heart-melting stranger rolling up giving us guns and rocket launchers, telling us more like the hag would arrive. Saying an inevitable war and heartbreak was coming, with only his eyes.

Sandra started teasing Bob about his divorce; Howard chuckling at the elder man's reddening cheeks. The only ones still haven't entered were Jeep, who had the door open, Audrey, who was walking up and still teasing Jeep, and me, as I was last to start walking. _Impossible Happiness, it's the most bittersweet of the types of joy._

_You've always done the impossible,_ **_mors mihi angelus, _**a voice whispered.

I stopped, and a vision took over my eyes:

* * *

I wore my hair down, pearls and beads sown in random yet beautiful braids amidst the raven mess, a dress with sleeves that swallowed my arms and even my hands, my admittedly long legs ran a mile out of the short skirt, a large yet somehow attractive metal collar with a silver cross running along the height of it, dominating my throat. I had wings, **_wings_**, that were like the night sky, and as I shifted, so did the stars. I saw I had a long black pole, a blade like a crescent moon dipped in blood stood out. I was smiling and beckoning, arms wide and inviting, seeming to be almost glowing, and as I waited, a sight was seen that was etched into me, and my very soul. _That's who I was waiting for…_

Michael had appeared, wearing armor of Heaven-steel and Heaven-ore, his grey wings fluttered in an imaginary wind. A collar he wore matched mine, and he was smiling, and it light up his face. Michael walked into the midst of my arms, encasing my petite body in his large armored one. I was smiling in my vision, and I could almost hear the giggle I let out when I slipped out of the embrace, and then playfully taunting winged-Michael. He captured my wrist before I could run, turned me around and had me captured in a passionate kiss. Michael pulled back and whispered to me something I outside the vision could hear:

"You are the gift from God and the Holy Ghost, for me and me alone, my beautiful Angel of Death."

* * *

With that the vision left, and I only caught a glimpse of Jeep turning, his face changing from laughing to shock, and an Audrey with worry in her eyes as she ran to catch me, before the approaching darkness swallowed me whole.

* * *

I awoke, but my eyes remained shut, not ready to listen to me.

"She's waking," I groan, punctuating the statement. _C'mon, OPEN!_

"Someone needs to be on the roof." _Michael? Michael! Answer me! Please! _"I'll wait here, with the girl."

_Girl? Now hold up! I'm a woman, I'm so kicking you're a- when I wake up, you disrespecting-_

"No, you've got some explaining to do mister." _Bob?_

"Nhh..." and I saw the ceiling tiles of the back-room, on the cold, metal prep table if my sense of touch wasn't screwy. Audrey teetered into my field of vision, "Cross! You're awake!" Jeep was the next to be seen, then Charlie, who helped Jeep with sitting me upright, Sandra handing me a glass of water. Michael looked unhappy, worried, yet relieved all at the same time. Everyone else wasn't as complicated: they were simply relieved.

"What happened, Cross?" was the concerned question from Percy. I'm not going to lie:

"I had wings."

… "What?" Jeep and Audrey were the ones who let their confusion show. Michael looked pale. I shook my head, "you were saying something Bob?" Bob nodded, and turned an accusing glare on the handsome thief, "explanation. Now." _No room for aurgument._ I took a gulp of the water.

"The last time God lost faith in man, he sent a flood." Michael began, and he stared directly into my eyes, "Now he sends what you see outside." We were all quiet.

"So, crazy people," Howard finalized, breaking the silence, "but how?" Michael shook his head:

"By heavenly hosts."

Percy was the first of the protesters, "I don't know what book you been reading, son, but in _my_ book: the angels are _the good guys_." There was conviction in his tone, and I praised his faith. We might need it if I can't keep my new favorite people from falling into the abyss of Denial and Insanity.

Lord, you know I already am Insane.

"I'm afraid the truth is never that simple: heavenly hosts and angels are separate, but are still on the same side," was the handsome thief's retort, but in a flat tone. "So hold on here," Bob began his rant, "are you saying this is the Apocalypse?"

"No," Michael captured my eyes again, "this is an _extermination. _Of man-kind."

Percy was whispering, but loud enough that I could hear: "I _knew_ this day would come. But not that I'd be around to see it." Bob apparently heard him too:

"Are you kidding me, Percy? Angels and Possessed people? It's not real!"

"Have you seen what was at our doorstep, Bob? She wasn't exactly our **regular customer**!" Bob quieted, and I added, "and she's not the last. Those were your words." Michael eyes left Percy and Bob's argument and trained on me.

"How do you know so much?" Jeep treaded carefully, putting a hand in a visibly warning motion on the Thompson.

"Because, until last night, I was on their side." Everyone was shocked. Michael…

Bullsh-t, the most celebrated _Archangel?_

_I made out with the most revered Archangel?!_

…Wow…

"Does that mean you were-"an awed Howard was interrupted by an angry Bob: "Yea, and last night I was f-cking Santa Clause. It's not _real_, I don't even believe in God," Bob added as a last minute effort.

"That's fine, Bob, because he doesn't believe in your either."

"So are you here to protect us?" Audrey asked, she had left my side to stand in between her parents.

"Not you" And he pointed to Charlie, "her," but his eyes were on mine, again. I felt myself crave his touch again but I shut it down by looking at Charlie. "_Me?_" She laughed in disbelief, I admit I would've too.

"For what? I mean, I-" "The child, right? Dear ole Gladys talked about burning your baby before we burnt _her_ up," I spoke up, hate in my gut for the deceased hag, and sympathy for the pregnant target. Charlie paled, and looked like she was about to hyperventilate, but Jeep asked Michael, "Why?" and he put a steady hand on Charlie's shoulder. She stopped breathing in heavy pants.

_He calms her well enough…_ I noted, and then her blush with a grin.

"The child's survival is the only chance of man-kind's survival." was the morbid answer. I frowned.

_The child lives, or man-kind dies._

Great.

* * *

Night has fallen, and Sandra, Howard and Kyle took the first shift. Jeep and his father had me, Audrey, and Charlie in a makeshift bed, made of booth seats they tore off, and put behind the counter on the floor. They slept in the leftover booths, guns on the laps of their sleeping forms. Only I was awake among the bodies here.

Maybe Michael. I let my head fall on my propped elbow, Charlie then Audrey next to me, either snoring or breathing heavy. Audrey whimpered. I hope it's not a nightmare: she doesn't need to relive that. She's so young, too young for an Apocalypse. _But no mercy is given when the big man upstairs is the one that started it._

I then had to remind myself I was only 20. _I'm considered the second youngest._

Jeep was probably around 23 or 25, a young, but steady adult age. Charlie either one year older or younger than him. But that pulled me to think about the handsome thief, who based off looks and expressions, could be estimated 25 to _very_ early thirties. _But if he's the celebrated Archangel, who by the way, was celebrated **thousands **of years before your early ancestor was even born…_

That also had me thinking about the handsome thief's position. Michael was the one I haven't seen since Sandra and Charlie "separated" us. Sandra was the one with the most action, as she bluntly steered me away with the excuse that Charlie wanted me. The pregnant woman has been telling her fellow mother about her suspicion apparently. _They just want to keep me safe, obviously. They don't trust him, and I shouldn't either!_

I had to scold myself because I made out with the man I "don't" trust, the man who says he's an Archangel, and I didn't even _know _him then. Or the fact that he was a billion-years-old Right Hand of God.

I made out with the same guy people rigorously and loyally prayed to!

That _has_ to be a breach in _some_ religion.

_Like that matters anymore. Besides, he tasted good for a billion-years-old._

I had to cover my mouth when the word "pedo" popped in my head. I quickly jumped up and walked through the door to the back-room, where I let out a couple of giggles. I couldn't disturb my two bed-mates, as I knew the emotional toll was high for today. But as I giggled, the thought resurfaced: _Forget me being a cougar in reverse; Mr. Reverend and Celebrated Saint is in deep doo-doo if he gets back upstairs._

"What are you laughing about?" I felt shivers run up and down my skin, sparking a desire in my gut. I can feel him, so close to me. I turned and saw his chest, as he was so tall, and I was so short. _And_ only two centimeters away, which only made the desire to kiss him multiply and burn brighter. I figured my chest was ashes by now.

"Umm… Nothing," but I might as well tell him, as I was always a lousy liar.

"If you won't tell me, of your _own conscious_," he began, what he was holding back bubbled to the surface: "I will make you say it." That sure as _hell_ got me hot and bothered. Wasn't dear ole Mikey 'posed to be a Saint? And as he dipped to kiss me, I accepted that it was _definitely _okay that he wasn't.

_Screw the End,_ Archangel's taste too good to care.

I moaned as he further explored my mouth with his tongue, and I felt through his short hair as he wrapped two strong arms around my mid-section. The things we use to speak and cut others with sharp words were at a passionate battle of dominance, to no doubt Michael won.

_Singing Halleluiahs must've been as good as cherry-stem tying, no doubt._

He pulled away this time, panting slightly. He straightened up, his eyes bore into me. "I knew about the man, and what happened." I slightly gasp in shock, then curse such an evident reaction. _D-mn, he made me honest._

"I was with a brother of mine, Gabriel. I saw it as I peeked over the balcony to your world. I was disgusted for the first time with humanity but somehow glad it was only a _particular_ human." He sighed, disappointed, "and you were so young, 15, and he was supposed to be a _good_ father." I blanched at the reminder; _he was the step-father Mom hung onto the hardest._

But he only stayed around for me. _Like I never wanted him to._

"And then I saw you, defiled and dirtied, keep it in for not the consequences that he promised, but for your mother. I was astonished that you continued to smile, to laugh, to pretend."

"But," I began, calmly walking over to the table covered in our anti-Gladys arsenal, so kindly donated, " you know how I dealt with him: I have sinned."

I teased a gun, running my fingers over it, remembering the familiar metal weight in my hand. _Bang, bang!_

"I did see you as you let him try to undress you. And then I turned, until I heard you're angered scream, like a war cry of our own malevolent female angels. I dared to turn back, to seek you out, to see the defiance I wanted to see in you," He paused, and walked closer to pull me into another embrace.

"I saw the gun go off, and his body hit the ground. I confess, however," he let his face hide in my hair, and I felt him breathe in my scent, my hair ruffles under his nose, "that that was the only time I could say I promoted the humans being violent without shame. And I felt proud that you didn't take it, that you were angry." His breath tickled my scalp, and I felt my heart tug in the sorrow that I have kept in.

"Mom hated me after that. Said I killed him because I was crazy. But I think you know the truth: she never wanted me, as a baby. I was a reminder of the only good man she had, and the only good one and that she threw him away," I remember her tears that day, coming home, and the grim satisfaction that rocked in my heart, "Dad even fought for me, telling only the truth about how she knew what that man did and lied, but then she claimed _he_ was the one that cheated. But the one that abandoned me was her, all along. So the first night back home, I packed, and ran away."

I remember the homes, the orphanages. I remember the rotating groups that I took under my wing. I remember the boys that fought over me, the girls that defended me, and that this group of misfits was no different from the ones in the home. We are all lost. "I know," Michael stated, "I watched you frequently after that."

I looked up into Michael's eyes, "why me?" He shook his head, "I'm as naïve as you, Cross, but I can tell you that your presence alone makes me realize that human rebellion isn't always a bad thing. First time I saw you, standing there: defiance incarnate, I knew I was in trouble." I grinned mischievously. Then it dropped as I heard footsteps.

_Panicked_ footsteps.

"The weirdest thing is coming down the road!" Sandra shouted.

Then I heard it, too... _Ice Cream?_


	3. Ice Cream and Gladys

_Ice cream… _I heard the iconic tune and dubbed it totally creepy with its innocence echoing through the night and the tension. I simply left Michael there to walk into the diner's open space where Sandra was waiting for me with a panicked expression, Charlie and Audrey scooting closer together behind the counter in anxiety. Jeep and Bob looked to each other, their grips tightening on their guns, their eyes filling in determination. Michael came in and noted the song with an unsurprised yet worried gaze.

"They are here, Cross. You have three minutes," was the curt statement before Michael left for the ladder. I nod.

I turned to everyone, "Charlie and Audrey- back room. Jeep, go with them and keep 'em safe. Everyone else, up and out."

When I got up there, the truck spouting the eerie tune was just pulling in on the gravel. Sandra was near the back, and I saw her ready a couple of guns, so I nodded in thanks, and received a grim smile back. Percy and Bob were stationed on either side of our "militia." Kyle and Michael and Howard were in the middle, already tracking the bright yellow childhood memory with their respected guns.

Michael looked to me, slight anger and desperation in those blue eyes, "I told you to not be brave."

I growled comically, "I told you that you have no authority here." But I tore my attention from him when I heard the **crunch** that came with stepping on the gravel below. I locked my gun and tracked a tall, skinny, and pale man dressed in a jumpsuit the same color as his rolling occupation. He moved his head about in a way that made me think he was sniffing for something, and when Kyle said, "aw man, he don't look _that_ bad," the unknown man snapped his head up to us.

_Too_ fast. "Oh sh-t, oh sh-t, oh SH-T!" was the retracting to the previous statement.

"No mercy on a Gladys," I yelled and it was as my statement became only truer as the Gladys stretched his limbs too far, with a gaping jaw hanging too low. Its shrill scream made me flinch, and grab the silver handgun from my pocket.

Michael began the assault when the Gladys started to charge for the diner, his gun roaring to life. Kyle joined in as Percy let out a couple of bullets, both African-Americans filling him with lead. It dropped to the ground where Michael doused him in a double tap of burning, merciless metal, never to rise again.

Out of the corner of my eye I picked up the headlights, and I turned to take a tally, hoping for only one or two left.

**_Too many!_** "It's a f-cking _Gladys parade_!" I had a terrible anger fill me. I aimed my gun, but then the sensation from earlier, but doubled, erupted through my very cells: electricity ran through my veins, purging the fear I held, and I began to feel like the gun in my hand was an extra limb, so natural, so easy. My sight stretched with the sniper scope to focus in on their tires, and I pulled the trigger, several times.

Not a miss as the first group of Gladys lost control of their respective vehicles and crashed, a sense of excitement turned reality into a surreal giddiness: "**_Militiae coelestis, ac sub ferrum ferro_**!" I roared, and another group of everyday machines burst into flames and collided.

I heard Michael and some of the others call for me, but I ignored them. In the midst of my trigger-happy amusement, I heard a haunting laugh, and a memory took over my senses, guns and the scene of fire fading:

* * *

"Come on Gabe!" I taunted, my hair in braids again, my wings flapping in amusement, as I stood on a path enclosed by green grass, "shouldn't you be nicer to your sister?" Michael came up next to me and laughed, the breast plate of his Heaven-armor slightly shaking. I couldn't see him, but I knew it was a man that stood there, concealed in the edges of my vision. Strong shoulders were almost a foot taller than me, and a little taller than Michael's. They shifted as we walked, them in a steady and straightforward gait, me backwards in a graceful skip, my eyes teasing.

"_Da patientiam, quia ad hoc unum opus est_," The masculine voice growled softly, a small amount of amusement and affection hidden in the baritone. I felt secure when the muscled shoulder moved to lay a giant's hand on my head, and brotherly mussed my hair. A giggle was heard and I gaped when I saw Audrey walk up to me only to turn around and copy my style of skip, adding a hidden truth in her leap. She was in a long-sleeved, short, white dress that contrasted beautifully against her dark hair and she also had a similar dominating iron collar around her neck, her large grey wings ruffling in her mirth. On her hand was a tattooed cross.

"But Gabriel, you once said your patience would not fail," Audrey taunted, and the shoulders stiffened. In her eyes a cute declaration of war was announced, and she was about to continue when me, in all my angel-ness, pounced on her and squealed, "No time for flirting! I want to go to the gardens! _Quid si praeter carmina curas_?"

"Never!" The unknown voice scoffed and Audrey wrapped her arms around the unknown's arm in affection. We all smiled. But the vision left me there.

* * *

"Cross! Wake up!" The sound of guns returned in full blast, as well as the feeling of excitement in my extra limb. My eyes listened to me this time and shot open. Bob was in front of me, a worried look in his eyes, when he tore his attention away from making it rain metal and blood. I gasped for breath, but nodded and weakly whispered, "I'm going down with Jeep." He nodded, and Michael shouted something about windows, but I couldn't quite hear him, and slipped through the hatch behind the sign, my feet slamming on the tile as I land.

"It's Cross." I announced, not wanting to be shot, some shuffling could be heard after that, and I saw Charlie's worried eyes fill with slight relief, "How's it look?"

"Stay away from outside," I cryptically pressed, and found a place with Jeep, who was a couple of feet away from the recently boarded windows. "Nothing gets in, but if they do, the only way out is via garbage can." Jeep nodded, and turned his unwavering gaze to the windows.

The gun shots were still clear, even through the roof. I almost wanted to scream out in my unquenchable anger. But just then, I heard the one sound that sparked my evolved bloodlust:

A window had broken.

"Where is it?!" Jeep half-yelled. But I was already on it, letting my extra limb pound metal into it, as I had heard the chair it knocked over. I was filled with a satisfied feeling as I heard it screech its last in an inhuman octave. But when Charlie suddenly screamed, I had quick doubts.

But it was only another one, and with the body of a teenage girl, it had already dragged her with its inhuman speed to the window. Jeep raced towards them in time to grab Charlie's left arm, and I grabbed the hand she threw for me. Audrey was behind us, with Charlie's ankles in her hand, pulling and yelling, "Let her go!" all the while. The Gladys looked back and screeched, but its eyes hit me, and I let the excitement reach my eyes, and I flung my arm that still kept a death grip on the extra limb to point in between teen-Gladys's eyes. A fear lit up the stolen body's eyes, "_Angelus mors_?!"

"Sorry, were not open right now."** BAM!**

* * *

"We got 'em running!" Kyle announced, in slight exhaustion, as he came in. He took a look at the fear-filled faces of Charlie and Audrey, and then Jeeps disappointed expression. I don't know what face I was wearing, but as the rest came in, the group started to gather around me. Worry in their eyes, Jeep told them about the two that got in, and the glad execution of said two.

Michael stood towards the back, but swung his head towards the back room's door. As the others began discussing boarding up the broken window and what to do with the bodies, I snuck away. Opening the back door, I noted how Michael was checking the bullets in each gun.

"Something happened up there, and I want an answer," was his curt greeting. "Nice to see you unhurt too, handsome." He stiffened at the cold sarcasm. "All it was was that I got excited when the gun was in my hands. Turns out I get high off of killing Gladys, go figure." I wish I could laugh, but the sudden blood-lust that raked my heart took my breath away, and I haven't quite come to terms with that.

"I know there is more. You almost collapsed again," _dang, he noticed._

"Fine," and I began, "when I collapsed the first time, it was like I was dreaming. I'm sorry for going Dorothy, but you were there. But… you had wings." Michael's gaze zeroed in on me, but I long began the staring contest with the floor. "So did I. You wore a kind of armor, held together with leather, and collar, with a cross. I wore a dress, white, and had a scythe, which somehow seemed normal. My wings were darker than yours; mine looked like the night sky."

I took in another breath, "You looked so nice when you laughed with me, and then… I woke up." I wasn't going to tell him about calling me his gift, as I haven't understood that quite yet.

"What about tonight?" I sighed, it was _going _to come: "Tonight was another dream. Except Audrey was there as an angel too, and someone named-" "Cross," I heard Jeep before I saw him, but he was only looking at Michael, "Audrey needs to see you."

I don't know what is going to happen, but Michael can take care of himself. I lingered at the door to hear Jeep ask, "what did you do while you were up there?" I immediately knew it wasn't a dangerous conversation, so I left with a not so heavy heart.

When I reached them, Audrey and Charlie came over, "Kye's Escalade can still work, but not all of us will fit," Charlie explained. I nod, and the two lead me over to the counter where Howard, Bob, and Sandra occupy stools, _Kyle and Percy are probably on the roof._

"We may not fit in Kyle's, but with Charlie no doubt due any minute, we shouldn't be moving." I said, Sandra protested calmly with, "but what about going for help? None of us know how to deliver a baby, or how to take care of it after labor." I played with her reasoning, but admitted it was the truth. Audrey shifted uncomfortably behind me.

After a couple moments in thought I settled with a plan, "Charlie in labor and on the move only spells disaster. Seeing the facts, I think we should also minimize the amount that leave. Too many people may not be able to escape a horde of Gladys. And that would leave Charlie unprotected here. I think that Percy, Howard, Bob and Sandra should go for help. Percy is experienced with war. He will be the most help to the ones travelling."

"But I don't want to leave Audrey here!" Howard claimed. I looked him dead in the eye, "So you want her out there with you? Travelling is the _most_ dangerous! The diner is easily fortifiable, and with Michael and Jeep and Kyle she'll be protected," I scoot closer and pat the mid-aged man's shoulder. "She beat you _and_ Bob at the aiming lesson, you should be more worried that she isn't there to protect _you_." Howard gave a weak laugh, Sandra pat his back.

Audrey moved to be next to her parents, and father and daughter looked each other dead in the eyes, "If you don't trust me to protect myself, I could always kick your –ss at a shooting competition again…" We all laughed.

"It's settled then," Howard sighed, "I'll go tell my travel-buddies." And he left for the hatch.

* * *

I think it was four in the morning when Michael asked me to join him on watch: the sun wasn't peeking yet, but the sky lightened ever so little.

I knew Howard and Kyle were tired, so I agreed when Michael asked. _Yea, has nothing to do with the fact **he** asked_. Shut up brain… and heart. I swear: he's going to be the end of me.

He was already there, sitting on the edge, unwavering blues on the dark horizon. I announced my presence with a well-timed sneezed. He didn't jump but said, "I was thinking about those 'dreams' you had…"

"Let's not," I need to stop him there; "it could only be a dream, and let's find bliss in ignorance, shall we?" He chuckled, and turned to me. A slight wind picked up, and I let loose my too black hair. He grunted, and I scooted closer, "so what'd ya talk about with Jeep?"

"Nothing you've no doubt already guessed," his answer was warm. "Don't compliment someone who doesn't need it, you'll blow up my ego," I scolded. He laughed this time, and like the Michael in the visions, it took my breath away. I stood up suddenly, and walked straight for him. When his face turned up to look at mine, I bent over and captured his lips. I pulled back to keep his eyes in mine.

"Thanks for being worried about someone you just met."

"I think we both know that it never felt like we had _just met_," he told me. I tipped my head in an exasperated fashion saying, "yea, that's a truth." He shifted and kissed me this time, wrapping his arms around me, and I let myself drop to my knees.

Michael tasted sweet like candy.

"I gotta stop kissing you," I grunt, "I mean, I don't even know your favorite _color_, stranger." Michael laughed, "I have two: red and green." I blushed hilariously hard, and pecked him on the lips.

"Flirt."

"_Me?_ Who's the one that's wearing the painfully short dress?"

"… Sorry…" He just laughed and kissed me harder, and I giggled as he melded my lips to his. I heard the hatch, but this time I didn't care. That is, until:

"Michael and Cross, sitting on a roof…" just about to start spelling "kissing," Audrey and Jeep were grinning as they sang in union. "Hey!" I growled. "You're not needed!"

"A Gladys could probably sneak up on you, kissing so hard…" Audrey teased. Jeep started crowing: "Oooh, that dirty Michael! What would your faithful prayers say?" Michael laughed. I giggled, then noticed how impossible it should be to laugh during an Apocalypse. But here we are, me in a man's lap, laughing with people I adopted in less than a day as family.

How impossible…


End file.
